


Quarter to midnight/Без четверти двенадцать

by Reesh



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesh/pseuds/Reesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как известно из биографических произведений, Рихард до развала Берлинской стены сбегал из ГДР в ФРГ из-за преследования со стороны Штази. Фантазия на тему короткого возвращения в родные места.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarter to midnight/Без четверти двенадцать

Я иду, почти бегу по заснеженной улице. Темно, холодно и сыро. Мои осенние туфли, как оказалось, совершенно не предназначены для зимних прогулок. Но выбор между ними и летними сандалиями был очевиден. Левый локоть, прижимающий к ребрам продолговатую коробку, уже саднит. Скрюченные онемевшие ладони спрятаны в карманы, но и там продолжают мерзнуть. Но мне плевать. Сейчас десять часов вечера четвертого января, и у меня осталось всего два часа на то, чтобы сделать кое-что очень важное.  
Маршрут мне хорошо знаком, но я не могу не заметить, что даже за те полгода, что меня не было, все вокруг начало меняться. Перемены добираются и сюда, медленно, но уверенно. Наконец-то это болото начало преображаться. Любимое болото...  
Я забегаю на третий этаж и стучу в дверь. Звоню. Тишина. Может быть, Тилль отмечает свой день рождения не дома? Или уже спит…Я смотрю на часы – осталось всего полтора часа, и наступит пятое января. И будет поздно. Я хотел было постучаться в дверь соседки, которая обычно сидела с Нелле, пока Тилль работал, но вовремя опомнился – уже ночь. Он может быть где угодно. Я не успею оббежать весь город! Подумав немного, я решил начать с клуба. Еще десять минут бега по морозу, и я уже там. Чавканье в ботинках усиливается с каждым шагом. Завтра я наверняка слягу с температурой. Плевать, плевать, плевать.   
В клубе есть кто угодно, но только не Тилль. Меня узнают знакомые, они совершенно не в курсе, где его искать, зато пытаются пригласить выпить с ними, но я решительно отказываюсь и бегу в своих чавкающих ботинках на улицу. Следующая остановка – бар, еще пятнадцать минут беготни. Снова мимо. У меня остается меньше часа. Острый уголок коробки уже, наверное, протер в моем боку дырку.  
Последнее место, где я могу его искать, если он не уехал из города или вообще из страны – это его магазин. Но туда я иду без особых надежд. Кто захочет ночью в свой день рождения сидеть в лавке?   
Когда я заглянул через стеклянную витрину в лавку, ответ на вопрос возник перед моими глазами сам собой. Тилль действительно был в магазине. Я увидел его сидящим за рабочим столом в свете тусклой лампы, перекатывающим во рту одну из этих гадких горьких сигарет, которые он так любил, и плетущим очередную корзинку. Странное занятие для дня рождения, не говоря уже о позднем времени. Я подошел к двери и подергал ручку, но она не поддалась. Пришлось стучать. Тилль не сразу обратил на меня внимание, поэтому сперва нахмурился от стука и недовольно выплюнул окурок, направившись к двери. На полпути он увидел меня и остановился. Теперь его брови поползли от переносицы вверх. Вторую половину пути до двери он проделал куда быстрее.  
\- Рихард?...Ты что тут делаешь? – спросил он, когда я зашел в магазин. Он выглядел несколько растерянным.  
\- С Днем Рождения, Тилль, - я улыбнулся ему и протянул коробку. Удивительно, как она не примерзла намертво к моему пальто.  
Он взял ее и невольно коснулся моей ледяной ладони пальцами:  
\- …ты холодный весь, пойдем.  
Я успел бросить взгляд на настенные часы – без четверти двенадцать. Все-таки я успел.

Мы в его коморке на втором этаже магазина. Его комната для отдыха. И одиночества. Где-то в углу шумит радиатор, поэтому здесь тепло. Я сижу на хорошо знакомом мне жестком диване, завернутый в одеяло. Тилль же – на другом конце комнатушки за столом. Он, наконец, решил открыть мой подарок. В коробке была литровая бутылка первосортного шотландского виски, которую я купил там, за стеной. Остался без зимней обуви, но купить подарок было важнее.   
Тилль долго рассматривает бутылку, вертит ее в руках и щурится, пытаясь прочитать мелкий текст на английском. Потом пододвигает стакан, открывает бутылку и наливает «на один палец», пробует.  
\- Ну как? – интересуюсь я – мне кажется, это гораздо лучше твоего любимого «корна».  
Тилль молчит, наливает себе второй раз, уже больше, и снова выпивает.   
\- Неплохо, - отвечает он, потом поворачивается ко мне, – зачем ты приехал?  
Мне стало обидно. Я проделал нелегкий путь, чтобы успеть к его дню рождения, и последнее, чего бы мне хотелось – услышать такой вопрос.  
\- Я хотел поздравить тебя.  
\- Это все?  
\- Нет, разумеется. Я скучал по тебе.   
\- За стеной же гораздо лучше. О чем можно было скучать там, где все здорово? – Тилль склонил голову на бок. Издевается.  
\- Ничего там не здорово, - насупился я и свесил ноги с дивана, собираясь встать, - ты прекрасно знаешь, почему я убежал. Я должен был.  
Тилль налил очередной шот виски и подошел ко мне, сильнее завернув в одеяло и протянув мне стакан. Я слишком устал, чтобы сопротивляться, поэтому вернулся на насиженное место и отпил из стакана.  
Мы молчали несколько минут. Я потягивал виски, а он сидел рядом, сцепив руки на коленях в замок и склонившись к ним.   
-Я тоже по тебе скучал. Я места себе не находил, - вдруг заговорил Тилль, уже не так грубо, и выпрямился, посмотрев на меня, – почему ты не сказал мне об этом? Почему просто взял и исчез? – он завел руки под одеяло и вместе с ним прижал меня к себе, - я знаю, тебе было здесь плохо, но я бы помог…  
\- Извини. Я не должен был сбегать без предупреждения, - мне нечего ему ответить. После трех дней у Штази побег показался мне единственно верным выходом из ситуации. Я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь об этом знал. Но все-таки его известил позднее телеграммой.  
Тилль забирает у меня стакан и опускает спиной на диван. Забирается под одеяло, и мне сразу становится теплее. От него приятно пахнет моим подарком. Мы целуемся, он гладит меня по бокам и бедрам, интенсивно, как будто растирает.  
\- Сейчас я тебя согрею, - шепчет Тилль и снимает с меня свитер.

Я лежу головой у него на груди, почти засыпаю. Но вдруг спохватываюсь и поднимаю взгляд на Тилля, который перебирает пальцами мои волосы:  
\- Тебе хоть понравился мой подарок?  
\- Ммм…Да, вкусный виски. Но не стоило так тратиться.  
Я прищурился и легонько пнул его коленом под одеялом. Он усмехнулся и посмотрел на меня, прижавшись губами к моему виску:  
\- Для меня главный подарок – это то, что ты вернулся.


End file.
